mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Equestria Girls mini-game
The Equestria Girls mini-game is a dancing mini-game where the player gets the character to dance to a song by tapping the screen. It was teased during the summer of 2013 and was implemented for the [[Updates#Version 2.3 - Equestria Girls|Version 2.3 - Equestria Girls update]] on October 15th the same year. Gameplay Prior to the start of the game, the player is prompted to select one of six characters, and then choose an outfit. The game begins after a prompt on the game's mechanics. At the left-hand side of the top of the screen is a bar towards which icons will travel. There are three basic types of icons: purple horseshoes for a single tap, green horseshoes for a tap and hold, and yellow horseshoes for rapid tapping. The green and purple horseshoes can come alone or in pairs, which corresponds to a single finger tap or a two-fingered tap, respectively. The object is to tap the horseshoe as soon as it reaches the vertical bar. Depending on the timing, players can earn a "Perfect" or a "Good" for points. If the player misses a note it will darken and no points are earned. Earning 100% hits (either Perfect or Good) on a song will cause the character to finish the song with the last pose she made, ending the song with any other percentage will make her keep dancing just for a small time. Scoring Characters After selecting a song, the player can choose to dance either as Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, or Rainbow Dash. Each character will have a multiplier associated with them; picking the same character repeatedly will cause the multiplier to go down, thus encouraging players to dance with a variety of characters. The maximum multiplier a character can have is 4%, with the minimum being 0%. The character currently with the highest multiplier will always be the first to appear on the selection screen and will be dancing. Additional points are awarded at the end of the game depending on how many Stars the pony currently has in Ponyville/Canterlot. Each star adds 2% for a total possible 10% of the dance's final score. Their shadow size depends on your device's resolution. It can be either tiny for smartphones or huge for Windows in +4k resolution. Dance Partners As of the Hearth's Warming Eve 2013, when connected to a social network you can now choose two of your friends to dance with, adding a 4% score boost each. If they haven't danced that dance yet, their character will be shaded. If both partners have danced before however, they also allow you to score "triple Perfects" during the dance (scoring a perfect hit on a note that both partners have a bar on their lines). For players under 13, the game automatically adds dancing partners when starting, but the score boost doesn't apply. Cel-shading is applied to your dance partners except for players under 13's partners. The left partner is outlined in Green and the right partner is Magenta. They don't apply on wings despite their 2D look. Outfits Outfits are chosen after selecting a character. Each of the three parts are added together for an overall multiplier, with the maximum possible being 30% (the pony level bonus is displayed seperately) However, Twilight Sparkle's shadow does not display correctly in her default outfit. This does not effect your friends who selected her in default outfit in that song. As of version 2.0.0z on Android, the shadow now displays properly. Notes During the song a player will earn points for every note hit correctly. The points earned depend on both the difficulty level of the song and whether it is a "Good" hit, a "Perfect" hit and a "Triple perfect hit". A Perfect hit is when the inner shape (the white heart) is tapped as it passes the vertical white bar.A triple perfect hit is,when you dance with full amount of friends and all of your friends has correctly hit the same note and you (not only you) will hit that note with a "perfect hit". After that,you will recive a triple perfect hit. Don't works with "good" hit. The point total at the end of the song is before any character or outfit multipliers are applied. Those multipliers are applied in the next screen that shows a summary of how many notes were hit. Any fractions are rounded down. However, in the current version of the game, the note hit results always give Perfect rating with decreased score. Songs * The Skip cost is fixed (In first version of game it was going down proportionally to elapsed wait time) for iOS and Android only. * The Windows version has more notes than other platforms. It is likely that the Windows hasn't updated to 2.0.0. yet. Prizes Prizes are awarded if the cumulative score reaches a certain mark on the bar at the top of the screen. The bar has been changed again to reset at the end of the cycle, which is Friday at noon of every week. It does not reset in Windows 8.1 however. Seasonal Decor (Pot of Gold, Huge Egg Basket, etc.) can be won if it is from a past holiday update. First present (2,300–3,500 points) * Second present (17,500–20,000 points) Low-cost decorations for Ponyville and Canterlot * Apple Tree * Bale of Hay * Blue Flags * Canterlot Dark Tree * Canterlot Orange Tree * Canterlot Pointy Tree * Canterlot Red Tree * Diamond Flags * Evergreen Tree * Left Hedge * Oak Tree * Old Tree * Orange Flag * Orange Flags * Pile of Hay * Pink Flags * Planet Fountain * Pot of Gold * Purple Flags * Purple Wedding Flowers * Red Pot * Right Hedge * Slim Tree * Tall Haystack * Tree * Tri-Bush * Well * Wide Haystack * Yellow Flags * Yellow Pot Third present (52,500–59,500 points) Medium-cost decorations for Ponyville and Canterlot * Canterlot Big tree * Globe * Ice Sculpture * Large Clock Tower * Large Pond * Lucky Clover Flag * Lucky Horseshoe Flag * Medium Pond * Phonograph * Picnic table * Pot of Gold * Rainbow Falls * Small Pond * Sun and Moon Statue * Wind Fan * Wonderbolts Statue * Yellow Pot Fourth present (87,000–99,000 points) Each week, a pony is offered as an ultimate prize for playing the game. Almost any pony in the shop, both Canterlot and Ponyville, can be offered as prizes. You cannot win the ponies that you get in the balloon pop game, Princess Celestia, or certain ponies from holiday updates, such as Emerald Gem, Fire Chief, Cherry Berry, Noteworthy, etc. However, ponies from the Hearts and Hooves Day update, such as Lovestruck can be won. There is also a chance to win any shop in the game. If you already have all the potential prize ponies, or if you are on your second run-through in that same cycle, a high-cost decoration will be offered in exchange. In order to have a new decoration offered during the following week, you must win a given week's decoration ultimate prize. Otherwise, the same decoration will be offered each week. Note to editors: please add all ponies and decor you have received or have seen offered as a reward for this mini-game. Ponies Exclusives (Includes ponies won through dancing via the new weekly events) * Conductor * Flash Sentry * Lightning Dust * Professor Non-exclusive * Aloe (Canterlot) * Apple Bloom (Sweet Apple Acres) * Apple Cobbler (Sweet Apple Acres) * Apple Fritter (Sweet Apple Acres) * Aunt Orange (Sweet Apple Acres) * Beauty Brass (Canterlot) * Big Macintosh (Sweet Apple Acres) * Braeburn (Sweet Apple Acres) * Cheerilee (Sweet Apple Acres) * Cherry Jubilee (Sweet Apple Acres) * Cresent Pony (Ponyville) * Diamond Tiara (Ponyville) * DJ Pon-3 (Ponyville) * DJ Pon-3 (Canterlot) * Fancypants (Ponyville) * Featherweight (Ponyville) * Filthy Rich (Ponyville) * Flam (Ponyville) * Fleetfoot (Ponyville) * Flim (Ponyville) * Frederick Horseshoepin (Canterlot) * Forsythia (Ponyville) * Hoity Toity (Ponyville) * Jeff Letrotski (Ponyville) * Lotus Blossom (Canterlot) * Lovestruck (Ponyville) * Lyra Heartstrings (Ponyville) * Masseuse Pony (Canterlot) * Mayor Mare (Ponyville) * Minuette (Canterlot) * Mr. Breezy (Ponyville) * Mr. Carrot Cake (Ponyville) * Mrs. Cup Cake (Ponyville) * Octavia (Canterlot) * Parish Nandermane (Canterlot) * Pipsqueak (Ponyville) * Prince Blueblood (Canterlot) * Princess Cadence (Canterlot) * Princess Luna's Royal Guard (Ponyville) * Royal Guard (Canterlot) * Sapphire Shores (Ponyville) * Scootaloo (Sweet Apple Acres) * Shining Armor (Canterlot) * Silver Spoon (Ponyville) * Snips (Ponyville) * Spitfire (Ponyville) * Soarin' (Ponyville) * Sunset Shimmer (Canterlot) * Sweetie Belle (Sweet Apple Acres) * Teacher's Pet (Ponyville) * Twilight's Dad (Canterlot) * Twilight Velvet (Canterlot) * Twinkleshine (Canterlot) * Twist (Ponyville) * Uncle Orange (Sweet Apple Acres) * Zecora (Ponyville) Decor * Blue Flags * Candy Vase * Canterlot Dark Tree * Celestia Statue * Chocolate Fountain * Decorative Pillar * Giant Egg * Globe * Ice Sculpture * Large Clock Tower * Lucky Clover Flag * Lucky Horseshoe Flag * Large Pond * Medium Pond * Pet Crib * Picnic Table * Phonograph * Planet Fountain * Pot Of Gold * Red Wedding Flowers * Sun and Moon Statue * Twilight's Banner * Twilight's Chariot * Unicorn Statue * Water Tower * Wind Fan * Wonderbolts Statue Tips *If you haven't reached 5 stars with or bought all of your Mane Six characters, dance with a character you have that has both a high multiplier and a high amount of stars. IE: It's better to use a character that has a 3% multiplier and 5 stars than one with a 4% multiplier and 0-4 stars. Remember, each of your pony's stars gives a 2% bonus. *Spans of orange horseshoes - particularly long ones - do not always follow the beat of the song, so keep tapping until you get a rating message. *If you change the time and date stamp in your device settings, you can speed up the clock and not have to wait. Remember your starting date, for if you pass the upcoming Friday at noon you will lose all progress as the bar will reset. If you win a pony before your time bar is up, you can continue playing and win a decoration as your final prize or skip to the next Friday (past noon) to reset the bar and have a pony as your prize again. (This might not work at first; you can keep on trying, but the chance of parasprites, changelings and removable objects occurring will happen at a higher rate.) All prizes won when you are in future time in the game will stay as prizes when you reset your device's time and date stamp. This is true when you are connected to the Internet and when you are not. *A perfect is worth more than twice a good, so if you find you get goods from tapping early it is worth it to delay a moment and get the perfect even if that mean missing a few more taps. Even if you end up missing half of the notes that would have been good, you will be ahead. Category:Mini Games